


Brooklyn

by NyeLew



Series: Gargoyles: Moving On [2]
Category: Gargoyles (cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLew/pseuds/NyeLew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Brooklyn. Set during Long, Long Journey. 1.1 in the series. It's exactly 100 words, too. AO3 just disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn

_Brooklyn watches, now. He knows that sometimes he is rash, impulsive – reckless, even – but he can appreciate the value of waiting and watching. _

_Trust was something he had learnt not to give easily and trust, once lost, can be very hard to regain. So he would watch and wait. Goliath would accept and Goliath would grow complacent. _

_Not Brooklyn. Brooklyn would be ready, always ready. He watches, waiting for the right moment. Since their return, the castle had not felt like home—could not feel like home._

_He would watch. And wait. And then everything would be well again. _


End file.
